Consequences of Love
by onesecret
Summary: Fox and Theresa finally come to terms with their feelings for one another. However there are many obctacles in their way. My first fanfic! (Coming up next: The parents of the twins are revealed) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences of Love**

**by Erika Bennett**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and etc. All characters and etc. belong to Passions, JER, NBC, and etc.

**Chapter 1:**

Theresa stood outside the nursery, watching the children that she had given birth to only a few days ago. She didn't want to be anywhere near Ethan, Gwen, or anyone else for that matter. Instead she stood in front of the nursery window looking at the little boy and girl that she had held in her womb for nine long months, wondering which, if either, or if both of the children were biologically hers.

"Theresita, how are you doing?" asked Pilar, walking up from behind, and starling her.

Pilar knew that Theresa was deep in thought and wasn't sure if she should have disrupted her.

"I'm nervous Mama. A part of me doesn't want to know who the parents of these children are, but another part of me does" said Theresa

"I know mija. I am proud of you though, for telling everyone about what you did. You know, tricking Ethan into sleeping with you. I still can't believe that a daughter of mine would ever do such a horrible thing though."

"Mama please, don't remind me." Theresa said, not wanting to think about what she had done.

"DON"T REMIND YOU THERESA? Come on! How am I not supposed to think about what you have done? And all the pain you have caused?" Pilar asked disbelievingly.

Pilar knew that Theresa could do some awful things. But never in a million years did she think that her daughter could do something so horrible. Something that could ruin so many lives.

"Do you think that I don't feel bad about what I've done Mama? I didn't have any other choice. Everything I did was to get my son back. You know what it's like to have to live with out your child. Antonio ran away, and you had to give up Paloma. You had to give her up so she could have a better life. I know how hard it was for you to live without her, and to not even see her grow up. Can you just imagine how I feel when I think about my son growing up so close to me, and me not even being able to be with him and see him grow up into a man? I did what I did to get my son back." Theresa said on the verge of tears from thinking about not seeing her son grow up.

Pilar could identify with Theresa's situation. She had always prayed for God to bring her Antonio home. And when he did come home, she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to see him grow into the man that he had become. She also knew that Theresa was right about her not wanting to give up Paloma, but having to, so that she could have a better life.

"Mija, I know it must have been so hard for you to loose your son. But there had to have been another way to go about getting Little Ethan back. You didn't have to sleep with Ethan. And now that plan has backfired on you. One of those children can be Ethan and Gwen's anyways. And the other one can be yours and Ethan's. And you will have to raise the child on your own." Pilar said; trying to make Theresa think about what consequences her actions would hold.

"I know that Mama! And I don't care if I have to raise two children on my own! I will love my children no matter what. And I can't bear to be without either of them!" Theresa said knowing full well that what her mother was saying was true. She knew that she would have to raise her children all alone, just like her mother did when her father disappeared. _What decent man would want to marry a woman that already has two children and has never even been married?_ Theresa thought to herself.

"I know mija, I know. But are you sure that you love this child because it's yours? Or do you love this child because it's Ethan's?"

"Mama, how could you even ask me such a thing?! I love both of these children. I carried them inside of me for nine months! How can I not love them? But I don't have any other choice but to give Gwen her child. I have to in order to get Little Ethan back. I don't love these children because their Ethan's, Mama! I love them because of the bond that we share!"

"I know mija! The bond that a woman shares with the children she carries is incredible! But I just can't help but wonder if you slept with Ethan, not for your sons sake like you claim, but because you wanted to sleep with him; and because you wanted to have his child." Pilar said, knowing what Theresa would do if she thought that it would bring her and Ethan together.

Theresa couldn't believe that her own mother would think such a thing about her. She would believe that anyone else in this town would think something so horrible of her. But for her very own mother to think this? Theresa just couldn't believe it.

"What?! You think I slept with Ethan because I wanted to? I needed to get my son back! I thought I lost Ethan and Gwen's embryo, and I knew that I had to get pregnant again. I even asked Fox to make love to me; but he refused because he didn't want me to jeopardize my pregnancy and loose the chance of getting my son back! That's why I slept with Ethan, mama! I felt like I had no other choice"

There was a short silence, which seemed like hours. Until finally Theresa broke down into tears and began to talk once again.

"I just feel so sick even thinking about it. It's not like I enjoyed any minute of making love to Ethan. I was picturing Fox the entire time. I love Fox mama, and what I did that night ruined any chance of us ever being together. I can't believe that I have finally realized how much I love him and he hates me. Although it's not like Fox ever loved me or would ever love me back. He just used me to get closer to Whitney. He's just like all the other Crane men. I don't know why I love him so much anyways."

Pilar's heart went out to her daughter. She didn't even know that Theresa had such strong feelings for Fox. She took her daughter in her arms and began to caress her hair her hair.

"Ahem- I- uh..." said a deep husky voice.

Pilar and Theresa realized that they weren't alone. They slowly turned around to face the man that had overheard their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Fox could feel the tension in the room. Ethan and Gwen were here to find out who the parents of the twins are. Chad, and Whitney were here to lend their support for whoever would need it. And well, he was there just to be close to Whitney.

Ethan and Gwen were so upset when they had found out what Theresa had done. Actually, Gwen was more than upset; she was ready to kill Theresa.

He was upset about the whole thing too. For some reason he felt sad and betrayed. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. When they had broken up because she said that she had been unfaithful to him, and recently he discovered that she had been unfaithful to him with Ethan.

Ethan. Sometimes Fox could hate Ethan so much. But then there were other times that he felt like they could actually be friends. They were half brothers after all. However growing up it had been really rough for Fox. He had always been compared to Ethan. His mother thought of Ethan as the perfect child that any mother could ask for. Ethan had been prepped to take over the Crane Empire one day. But considering that he was really a Bennett and not a Crane, there's no way that would ever happen.

Still, Fox couldn't help but feel jealous of his older half brother. He had always gotten whatever it was that he wanted. Growing up he had their mother's attention. And now, he was happily married. Well come to think of it, he wasn't really happily married. If he was, he wouldn't be here right now. But hey, he had two women going after him all the time. One of which was Theresa.

Fox had tried so hard to get Theresa's mind off of Ethan, but it was just no use. Fox loved the time that he and Theresa had spent dating. He even liked the time that they spent being friends. But now, a part of him felt sad whenever he thought of her. He felt betrayed by her. And a part of him even hated her. She cheated on him with his brother for crying out loud! How on earth was he supposed to forgive her for that?

A part of him did love her though, and he knew he always would. After the night they made love, he thought that she loved him too. But how stupid could he have been? He should have known that Theresa would never forget about Ethan!

Wait a minute; why does he even care about any of this? He loves Whitney. She's the woman he loves; not Theresa.

Shaking his head away from his thoughts, Fox gazed around the room and saw that everyone was still tense.

"Hey, does anyone feel up to a coffee?" he asked, wanting to get out of the tension filled room.

"Umm, yeah." said Ethan. "Gwen will have one too."

"Yeah Fox, thanks. Do you want some too babe?" Chad asked Whitney.

"Yep, I'll have one too" she said.

"All right. So that's four coffees. See ya in a few" Fox said before leaving the room.

After getting the coffee, Fox decided to take the long way back to the waiting room. He thought he'd check up on his niece and nephew. He knew that no matter whom their mother was, Ethan was their father. Sometimes Fox couldn't help but wonder what it was that Theresa saw in Ethan.

As he was rounding the corner, he saw Pilar walking to the nursery. He also saw Theresa at the nursery window, looking at the children.

_Why does she always have to look so beautiful?_ Fox thought to himself. Theresa was wearing a form fitting white dress that went off her shoulders and ended just above her knees. Her hair was done down in soft curls. Fox loved it when Theresa wore white because it would contrast with her skin so well. He also loved it when Theresa did her hair in soft curls, they just made her look so beautiful. _She looks like an angel, sent down from heaven._ Fox continued to watch Theresa in awe as he made his way closer to the nursery.

He stopped a few feet away from her and Pilar and shook his thoughts out of his head. He was still very upset with Theresa. But he could also see the pain that she was going through as she watched the children that she had carried in her womb for nine months. He knew that Theresa had such a strong connection with the children. Anyone that watched her with them could see it.

He could hear Theresa and Pilar talking and he didn't want to disturb them. Instead he found himself standing a small distance away from them, watching the children. He couldn't wait for the day that he became a father. He wanted to be the kind of father that he wished he had growing up. He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard Pilar raise her voice at Theresa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"DON"T REMIND YOU THERESA? Come on! How am I not supposed to think about what you have done? And all the pain you have caused?" Fox heard Pilar ask Theresa.

Fox knew exactly what they were talking about. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. He knew that they were talking about Theresa tricking Ethan into sleeping with her and becoming pregnant with his child. _If only it were my child instead..._

"**Honey, I'm home!" Fox yelled walking into his and Theresa's home.**

"**DADDY!!!!!" yelled a three year old girl, while running up to him and throwing her arms around his legs.**

"**Hey cutie! Did you miss me?" Fox asked his little girl while scooping her up in his arms.**

"**Mmm hmm" she nodded.**

"**Really? How much?" he asked while kissing his daughter on her forehead.**

"**A lot." She said giggling.**

"**Oh, hey sweetie. How was your day at work?" Theresa asked walking into the room with a radiant smile spread across her lips.**

"**It was great Resa! I nailed the Branson account." Fox said putting his daughter down.**

"**Really? That's such great news!" squealed Theresa, obviously proud of her husband's accomplishments.**

"**How was your day? Did you go see the doctor about why you've been feeling queasy lately?" He asked, worried about Theresa's health.**

"**My day was absolutely wonderful! And yes I did go and see Dr. Russell, and she did some tests, and I found out why I've been feeling so queasy lately." Theresa said excitedly with her radiant smile still spread across he lips.**

"**So, what did these tests reveal?" He asked, curious as to why his wife had been so ill lately.**

"**Well..." she said walking over to him, taking his right hand and gently placing it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." she said after taking her gaze away from his hand and looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.**

"**Are you serious Theresa?" He asked excitedly looking back into her eyes.**

**She nodded yes.**

"**Theresa, you've made me the happiest man in the world" He said pulling her close to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much, Resa"**

"**I love you too." She said before being pulled into a passionate kiss.**

Fox shook his thoughts out of his head. _What's happening to me? I didn't just think that did I? Where's all this coming from? I thought I love Whitney._ Fox stopped thinking about his little experience of déjà vu, and continued to listen to Pilar and Theresa's conversation.

"Do you think that I don't feel bad about what I've done Mama? I didn't have any other choice. Everything I did was to get my son back. You know what it's like to have to live with out your child. Antonio ran away, and you had to give up Paloma. You had to give her up so she could have a better life. I know how hard it was for you to live without her, and to not even see her grow up. Can you just imagine how I feel when I think about my son growing up so close to me, and me not even being able to be with him and see him grow up into a man? I did what I did to get my son back." Fox could tell that that Theresa was trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall sooner or later.

"Mija, I know it must have been so hard for you to loose your son. But there had to have been another way to go about getting Little Ethan back. You didn't have to sleep with Ethan. And now that plan has backfired on you. One of those children can be Ethan and Gwen's anyways. And the other one can be yours and Ethan's. And you will have to raise the child on your own." Pilar said.

Fox felt bad when he thought of the life that Theresa would have raising her children on her own. He knew how hard it had been for Pilar. Theresa was so young. She was only twenty-three years old. She didn't deserve to have to raise two children on her own.

"I know that Mama! And I don't care if I have to raise two children on my own! I will love my children no matter what. And I can't bear to be without either of them!" Theresa said.

After hearing Theresa say this, Fox couldn't help but admire her. For any woman at the age of twenty-three to have already given birth to three children, two of which were probably hers, and not want to give them up. Most women would want to pursue bigger and better things, without their children.

"I know mija, I know. But are you sure that you love this child because it's yours? Or do you love this child because it's Ethan's?"

_Of course! Why didn't I realize it before? The only reason Theresa even cares about this child is because it's Ethan's. _Fox began to think about how happy Theresa must be, knowing that these children are Ethan's, and that one of them could even be hers.

"Mama, how could you even ask me such a thing?! I love both of these children. I carried them inside of me for nine months! How can I not love them? But I don't have any other choice but to give Gwen her child. I have to in order to get Little Ethan back. I don't love these children because their Ethan's, Mama! I love them because of the bond that we share!"

Fox began to wonder if what Theresa was saying could really be true. _Could Theresa actually love these children? Even if they weren't Ethan's? _Fox knew that the bond that a woman has with a child that she carries had to be strong. _I think I should really just stop jumping to all these conclusions._

"I know mija! The bond that a woman shares with the children she carries is incredible! But I just can't help but wonder if you slept with Ethan, not for your sons sake like you claim, but because you wanted to sleep with him; and because you wanted to have his child." Fox overheard Pilar say.

_Would Theresa really stoop that low? Would she sleep with Ethan because she wanted his child and then say that she did it to get her son back?_

"What?! You think I slept with Ethan because I wanted to? I needed to get my son back! I thought I lost Ethan and Gwen's embryo, and I knew that I had to get pregnant again. I even asked Fox to make love to me; but he refused because he didn't want me to jeopardize my pregnancy and loose the chance of getting my son back! That's why I slept with Ethan, mama! I felt like I had no other choice"

Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing. He let his mind travel back to that Theresa asked him to make love to him and he said no, because it was too soon after the implant.

"**Theresa, you look great." Fox said in shock as Theresa entered the room.**

"**Why thank you Fox." Theresa said in a very soft voice.**

**Fox grabbed Theresa in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.**

"**I love you Fox" Theresa said while looking into his eyes.**

"**I love you too Theresa" Fox said looking back into her deep brown eyes.**

"**I want you to show me how much you love me Fox. I want you to make love to me" Theresa said softly, yet seductively.**

**Fox pulled her into yet another passionate kiss. He wanted her so bad.**

"**Theresa we really shouldn't. Not now." Fox said. **

**Theresa sat on the bed and pulled him on top of her.**

"**Please Fox; I want you right now. I need you" Theresa moaned seductively.**

**It took everything in Fox to resist temptation.**

"**Oh god Theresa" Fox said breathlessly. "I want you too. But we can't do this right now. It's too soon. Dr. Russell said that you should wait a couple of weeks. It's too risky Theresa. I don't want you to loose any chance of getting your son back because of me." Fox said as he pulled himself off of her.**

_I didn't want her to loose the embryo and any chance of getting her son back because of me. But she must have already lost the embryo. How could she use me like that after everything I had done for her? I can't believe that I thought she really loved me._

There were a few moments of silence. Fox felt like giving Theresa a piece of his mind and letting her know how he felt. He was just about to when Theresa broke down into tears and began to talk again.

"I just feel so sick even thinking about it. It's not like I enjoyed any minute of making love to Ethan. I was picturing Fox the entire time. I love Fox mama, and what I did that night ruined any chance of us ever being together. I can't believe that I have finally realized how much I love him and he hates me. Although it's not like Fox ever loved me or would ever love me back. He just used me to get closer to Whitney. He's just like all the other Crane men. I don't know why I love him so much anyways."

Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing. A part of him felt happy, but another part of him felt sad and disgusted with himself.

_I can't believe this. Theresa was thinking of me while making love to Ethan? Does she really love me?_

Fox thought about whether or not Theresa was telling the truth. _Could she really love me? I can't believe that she thinks I'm like all the other Crane men. I hate being compared to Alistar and Julian. But then again, of course she'd think I'm like all the other crane men. I mean she thinks I hate her and that I just used her to get closer to Whitney. How could she even think that I'd use her? How can she think that I hate her? I love her with all my heart!_

_Damn it! Why couldn't I have realized this before? I love Theresa, not Whitney! I've always loved Theresa. I just set my sights on Whitney because I thought Theresa would never feel for me what I felt for her all along. Whitney was just my way of distracting myself from Theresa, so that I wouldn't be hurt when Theresa didn't return my feelings. I never thought that she'd get over Ethan; so I made myself believe that I didn't have any feelings for her. _

_I now realize how much I really love her; and the best part is that she loves me back! I have to tell her how I feel. I can't wait any longer. I don't want anything to come between us. I won't let anything come between us. I have to tell her how I feel about her right now!_

"Ahem- I- uh..." Fox began to say. Problem was, he didn't know what to say next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been very busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm already working on the next. Thankyou for all your great reviews. They mean a lot to me, considering that this is my first fanfic. Please continue to read and review. Hope you enjoy**

**Erika**

****

**Chapter 4**

"Ahem- I- uh..." said a deep, husky voice.

Theresa and Pilar quickly turned around to face the person that they feared may have listened in on their conversation.

"Fox, what are you doing here? You nearly scared us to death." said Pilar, breathing deeply.

"Uh- yeah. Well, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation." said Fox, looking over at Theresa. _Why isn't she looking at me? What if she doesn't really love me? That would explain why she won't look at me. C'mon Fox, get a grip on yourself. You know she loves you. You just heard her say so._

Theresa tried her best to avoid his eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that? I hope he didn't hear our whole conversation. It would just make him hate me even more. What am I going to do now?_

Pilar couldn't take the silence any longer. "I should go. The two of you need to talk" _Please God, don't let my daughter make a bigger mess of things. Please let everything work out for the best._

After Pilar left, Fox was ready to talk to Theresa about what he had overheard, and about his own feelings towards her. _I've got to get this out of me. I love you Theresa. I've just got to tell her that, before I say anything else._

_What am I going to do? He knows that I love him, and he's going to tell me that he could never love me back, because he's in love with Whitney. Why did he have to overhear the conversation I had with my mother?_

"Theresa I... I..." was all that Fox was able to get out. _God, why is this so hard? I love her. Why can't I just tell her that?_

_Great! Now he wants to tell me that he could never love me and that he will always hate me. I'm so stupid. I should have known better than to tell anyone how I felt about him. I just want to get this over with as fast as I can._

"You know what Fox; I already know what you are going to say" _How could I not?_ Theresa asked herself.

"You do?" Fox asked. _How could she know that I love her? I didn't even know until a few minutes ago. _

"Of course I do Fox. I'm not stupid." Theresa said angrily, pausing for a few seconds and then continuing. "I know how much you hate me. And I know that you could never love me because you love Whitney. You just used me Fox. You're just like your father, grandfather, and every Crane man before them. How could I have ever have fallen in love with you? But you know what? You shouldn't have been listening in on the conversation that I had with my mother anyways so I don't give a damn about what you have to say right now." Theresa spat, tears forming in her eyes.

_She thinks I hate her? And that I just used her? Well of course she does. But I don't hate her, and I didn't use her. How could she even compare me to any of the other Cranes? I'm nothing like them. And why is she so damn angry at me?_

Theresa turned around and was just about to walk away when Fox grabbed her wrist.

"Ow! Fox! Let go of me! It hurts!" Theresa yelled while squirming to get out of Fox's tight grasp.

"No Theresa!" Fox said while grabbing hold of her shoulder with his other hand, eventually forcing her still. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until we talk about this." Fox said calmly, but sternly. _Why must she always be so stubborn?_

"We've already discussed it Fox." Theresa spat. "I doubt that we really need to go through it again. It's already sunken into my brain. But maybe it hasn't sunken into yours!" _Why won't he just let me go? It's not like he even gives a damn about me. _

Fox found himself staring at her, not even able to say a word. _I can't believe that I could have done this to her. When I look into her eyes, all I see is pain, and sadness. I never meant to hurt her so much._

_God, why is he doing this to me? I can't even move. And he keeps on looking into my eyes; with those sweet, beautiful, deep, and almost caring chocolate brown eyes. No. No, you have to stop this. He doesn't give a damn about you._

Fox finally came back to reality and was able to speak. No matters how much Theresa squirmed and tried to get out of Fox's grasp, he wouldn't let her go.

"I heard you Theresa. I heard everything. But you have to give me a chance to tell you what I think, and how I feel" Fox said, angry at the fact that Theresa was so persistent to get away from him.

"Don't you get it Fox?" Theresa asked just as angrily. "I know exactly what you think, and how you feel. The last thing I need is to hear it come straight from your mouth okay. I know that you hate me for what I did. I know that you think what I did was wrong. But what about what you did Fox?" Theresa spat. Absolute anger evident in her eyes.

Fox was absolutely confused. "What are you talking about Theresa? What did I do? I didn't cheat on you. I would never do anything to hurt you!" Fox yelled.

_Oh my god! I have heard of people being arrogant; but I never knew that anyone could be this arrogant. Acting like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. What an arrogant jackass! God, even Julian wasn't this bad! There's only one way for me to deal with this. There's no way I'm going to hold back now. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._

Theresa was finally able to break herself away from Fox's grasp. The next thing he knew, Fox was being slapped hard across the face.

_Shit! What the hell did I do wrong? What did I say that could have possibly gotten her this upset?_ Fox Thought to himself while soothing the cheek that Theresa slapped.

"I can't believe you Fox!" Theresa yelled, glaring at Fox with a look that could kill. "You are such an arrogant jackass!"

_What the hell brought this on? Why the hell is she so upset?_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fox asked confusedly. "What? Did I say or do something wrong, Theresa?"

_Oh my God! He thinks he hasn't done anything wrong! _

"My god Fox! Just when I thought you couldn't be any more of an arrogant jackass, you have to go and prove me wrong! I mean, for you to have the audacity to act as though you don't know what's going on!" Theresa yelled.

_I have no clue as to what she's talking about. What the hell is going on?_

"That's the thing Theresa, I don't know what's going on! Why don't you enlighten me?" Fox said sternly, but with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_I can't believe he's being sarcastic! How could anyone be so arrogant?_

"Are you trying to tell me that you really have no clue as to what I'm talking about? Or is there just no end to your arrogance?" Theresa angrily asked.

_Damnit! Why won't she just tell me what she's talking about?_

"I really have no clue as to what you're talking about Theresa!" Fox said, frustration evident in his voice.

_I'm not going to stand around here and have him play me for a fool yet again. I'm just going to give him a piece of my mind!_

"I'm talking about you, and how you said that you never cheated on me, Fox. I mean, sure you may not have slept with Whitney, but you loved her all along and you never told me." Theresa said angrily "How could you Fox? How could you have let me believe that it was me who was your mystery woman all that time? I actually believed that you loved me, that you cared for me, and that you actually gave a damn about me." Theresa said, biting her bottom lip. Her anger turning into sadness and depression.

_I do care for you Theresa! I love you. I never loved Whitney! I've always loved you! I just need to tell you that so that you stop being angry at me and then we can be together._

"Theresa I..." Fox began but was quickly interrupted.

"No Fox stop it" Theresa said while wiping away a tear that had found its way down her cheek. "I really don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you say that you never meant to hurt me, because you did Fox. The truth is that you hurt me more that I have ever been hurt in my entire life. I know that you overheard the conversation that I had with my mother, and well its all true. I let myself fall in love with you Fox. I should have known better though. Everyone told me that you were a no good womanizer."

_How could she even think that? I'm not a womanizer. And I know exactly who told her that I was. It was Ethan. How could she have even listened to him? Stop it Fox, you just have to talk to her and let her know the truth._

"Theresa, I'm not a womanizer." Fox said reassuringly. He was about to continue when Theresa interrupted him.

"You are Fox. You are a womanizer. And I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you. I mean, look at where it's gotten me. I opened myself up to you, because I thought you loved me; and then I myself fell in love with you, only to find out that you never loved me. Do you know what that did to me Fox? To find out that you loved Whitney. We made love Fox! Or as you would probably say it, we had sex. I don't know what it means to you but means a lot to me. And I can't help but wonder Fox... was it her that you saw? Were you picturing Whitney while you were making love to me?" Theresa asked with streams of tears falling down her face.

_Oh my God! I never meant to hurt her. I hate seeing her so sad. What have I done? How could I have put her through so much pain? She thinks that I used her. She thinks that I don't love her. How could I do this to her? She thinks I was picturing Whitney while I was making love to her! How could she even think that?_

"What? How could you... Of course I..." Fox was utterly speech less. "What?!!!"

_It's so obvious. He never loved me! When he made love to me it was Whitney that he was picturing. He must have been picturing Whitney when we kissed too. Not to mention when he said he loved me. How could I have ever let myself believe that he loved me? _

"It's okay Fox." Theresa said giggling a bit. "I already know the answer. Of course you were picturing her while you were making love to me. You were even picturing her when you were kissing me, and when you were telling me how much you loved me." Theresa said quietly while looking deep into Fox's eyes. Theresa pulled her gaze away from Fox's eyes and shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you. It's so obvious that you don't even give a damn." Theresa said laughing at herself. "I'm leaving now Fox. Goodbye!"

_I need to get out of here. I know that if I don't I'll just break down._ Theresa thought to herself.

With that, Theresa turned around and began to walk away from a completely confused and astonished Fox.

_Where is she going? I can't let her leave! I need to tell her how I feel about her. I need to tell her that I love her. Now more than ever. _

"Theresa, wait!" Fox yelled, hoping shed turn around and come back to him.

Instead of doing what Fox had hoped she would do, she ignored him. _Just keep going Theresa. You don't want to look back. You're not in any shape to deal with him right now. Don't go back. _Theresa tried to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing.

Fox noticed that she just kept on walking away. _I have to go after her. I have to tell her how I feel. _He decided to run after her.

After catching up to her, he gently grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around t face him. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks. He slowly moved his hands from her shoulders and placed them on her waist.

Theresa put her head down and continued to cry.

_What does he want now? _Theresa asked herself. _Why can't he just leave me alone? _

"Theresa I..." Fox couldn't continue. He wanted Theresa to be looking into his eyes when he said it. "Theresa. Please look at me."

Theresa didn't move her head. He could still see the tears cascading down her beautiful face. He took his right hand from her waist and used it to gently bring her head up. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Theresa finally looked into his eyes.

Fox gently kissed Theresa. He looked down at her. She didn't fight him. That alone encouraged Fox. He knew that he was doing the right thing. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again, but this time, more passionately. He felt her kiss him back and they both continued the kiss passionately. When they finally broke for air, they looked deep into each others eyes. Fox knew that he had to tell her now.

"I love you Theresa" said Fox in a gentle and sincere voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. The one about how I should be the writer of Passions really inspired me. Hope you enjoy.**

**Erika**

**Chapter 5**

"I love you Theresa" Fox said in a gentle and sincere voice; as he and Theresa gazed intensely into one another's eyes.

Theresa was shocked. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel so weak? What's going on? I must be dreaming. I have to be imagining things. I must be hearing wrong. Fox loves Whitney, not me. _

Fox looked at Theresa intently. He felt so much better now that his feelings were out in the open. Theresa finally knew how he felt about her. He continued to hold Theresa in his arms and look at her. He noticed that Theresa was looking right back at him. She didn't even move an inch yet. She hadn't hugged him, or kissed him, or thrown her arms around him and told him how much she loved him back.

_She looks completely out of it. She looks so confused. What if she didn't hear what I said? What if she doesn't know that I love her? No, she had to have heard me. She just looks so lost. _He was taken away from his thoughts when Theresa began to speak.

"I- uhh... I- I'm sorry Fox... Did- uhh... Did you just say something?" Theresa stuttered. _What if he really did say it? What if he really said that he loves me? I've got to find out! _

_Oh no! She didn't hear what I said. She doesn't know I love her. Well, it wasn't that hard telling her the first time. I'll just have to tell her again. Then we can finally be together._

"Yes Theresa, I did say something" Fox said.

_Oh my god! What I he really does love me?_ Theresa thought excitedly._ Could he really love me? What if he does? Then we can be together!_

"Really?" Theresa asked nervously. "What did you say?"

_Here it goes. The words that will change everything between us. I love her and she loves me back. I just hope she hears me this time._

"I said..." Fox paused for a moment before continuing. "I love you Theresa"

_Oh my God! He loves me. He actually loves me! I love him so much. But why did he just realize this all of a sudden?_ Theresa stopped thinking happy thoughts and began to think the worst. _What if he's just joking around? He's always joking around. What if this is just another joke? I can't get my hopes up. I can't let myself get hurt again._ Theresa's happiness soon turned into anger.

"How could you Fox?" Theresa asked angrily.

"What?" Fox asked confusedly. "How could I what?"

_There he goes again. Why must he always act like an arrogant jackass? Acting like he doesn't have a clue as to what I'm talking about._

"How could you be so cruel as to joke around about something like this with me? Don't you know how much I'm hurting right now? I can't believe that you would have such gall." Theresa said before turning around and ready to storm away.

_Why would she think I'm joking around with her? Sure, I joke around a lot, but I wouldn't joke around about something this serious. Why does she keep on jumping to conclusions? I really wish she'd stop and hear me out._

"Theresa, please! Don't do this. Will you stop jumping to conclusions? I'm not joking around. I love you Theresa! I've always loved you!" Fox yelled after her.

_What if he really does love me? But what if he doesn't? What if this is just some sort of a joke? And what does he mean by he's always loved me? What about Whitney? Could he have loved me all along? But if he did, why did he go after Whitney? Why did he tell her that he loved her? Why did he tell me that we could never be more than just friends?_

The words that Fox had spoken continued to ring in Theresa's mind. _'I love you_ _Theresa. I've always loved you!' _ Theresa turned around to look at Fox her mind filled with a

million questions.

_Okay, she turned around and isn't leaving. That has to be a good thing. Her reaction was nothing like I expected. I thought she'd wrap her arms around me, or kiss me, some thing like that, and tell me how much she loves me too_. _I just hope she gives me a chance and hears me out._

"I love you" Fox said while Theresa came closer to him. Fox reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

_Why did she do that? I just wanted to hold her hand and she pulled away. I hope that there isn't anything else wrong? What if she thinks that I'm still joking around?_ He was brought out of his thoughts when Theresa began to talk to him.

"How can you expect me to believe you? I mean, yesterday you were in love with Whitney; and now all of a sudden, you love me, and always have. I'm lost Fox" Theresa said, fresh tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. "I don't know what's going on any more. I don't even know how I feel." Theresa paused for a moment and looked deep into Fox's eyes.

_He's hurt me so much. But I love him, and I know that I always will. He hurt me so much though. I don't think I'll ever get over him using me to get to Whitney. I can't help but hate him for what he did to me._

"I hate you Fox"

Fox immediately winced at those words. He knew that he'd screwed up. _How could she say that? How could she hate me. She knows that I'd never intentionally hurt her. Maybe she hates me because I didn't tell her sooner. Or that I didn't realize how I felt about her sooner. Who am I kidding? I know exactly why she hates me. She still thinks I'm joking around._ Fox realized that he may have lost whatever chance that he had with Theresa just because he didn't realize his feelings for her sooner.

"You've hurt me so much. More than anyone else ever has. But at the same time Fox, I love you, and I know that I always will."

_She loves me! Oh my god, she still loves me! I can't believe this. I just heard it from her. She loves me. Sure she's a bit mad at me, but she loves me._

A huge smile spread across Fox's lips. She still loved him. He hadn't lost the one woman that he loved more than anything else in the entire world.

"I knew you loved me Theresa. I love you too." Fox said leaning down to kiss Theresa.

_I can't believe him! How can he stand there and say that he loves me? I know he doesn't. I know him better than I know myself. _Or so Theresa thought. _He could never love me. Everything he does is for Whitney. _Theresa blanked out for a moment. _God, why didn't I realize this before? He's just using me. He's using me all over again. And why is he using me? Because of Whitney. He wants to make her jealous or something. She's the reason he does everything he does. I can't let this happen. I can't let him use me all over again._

Theresa suddenly moved away, leaving Fox bewildered.

_Why did she move away? I just said that she loved me, and I just told her I love her. We should be kissing right now._

"I thought you just said you loved me Theresa?" Fox asked confusedly.

_I can't let him hurt me all over again. I can't go through all that pain yet again. _

"I do Fox. I love you." Theresa paused. "But I know that you could never love me back." Theresa continued, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_How could she say that? How long will it take for her to believe me? Why is she being like this? Why is she so stubborn?_

"Of course I do Theresa. I've always loved you" Fox said frustratingly.

_I wish he'd stop saying that he'd love me. Every time he does, it ends up hurting me even more._

"No Fox, you don't. You've never loved me, you never could, and you never will. This is just another game of yours, isn't it?" Theresa asked angrily while tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Fox looked at Theresa in absolute bewilderment, not knowing what she was talking about. _What the hell is she talking about? What game am I playing? Maybe the game of love, but nothing else._

"What on Earth are you talking about Theresa?" Fox asked confusedly. "What game are you talking about?"

_How can he just stand there and act like he doesn't have a clue as to what I'm talking about? What does he think I am? Well obviously he thinks I'm stupid and that I can't put two and two together. _By now, Theresa had become filled with rage.

"You just want to use me don't you Fox?" Theresa yelled. "That's do you want isn't it? To use me to make Whitney jealous right? What's your plan this time, Fox? Or is it just the same plan as last time? Only this time you'll act like you actually love me, unlike last time when you only acted like you were only interested in me. Right?"

Fox continued to look at Theresa in absolute bewilderment. _How could she think that I'd use her? How many times do I have to tell her that I would never hurt her? How will I make her realize that I never used her? When will she realize that I really and truly love her?_

"You know what? I just rally don't care anymore Fox. Find someone else to use. I'm not going to let myself get hurt all over again" Theresa spat.

_There's no way in hell that I'll let myself be used al over again._

With that Theresa turned around and began to walk away; leaving Fox feeling frustrated and bewildered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy.**

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

"You know what? I just really don't care anymore Fox. Find someone else to use. I'm not going to let myself get hurt all over again" Theresa spat.

_There's no way in hell that I'll let myself be used all over again._

With that Theresa turned around and began to walk away; leaving Fox feeling frustrated and bewildered. _Where's she going? I can't let her leave now. Not like this. I need to try and work things out. I need to let her know what I really feel for her, and that I never used her._

Fox decided that the only way he was going to get through to Theresa was if he just told her everything and didn't let her say a word.

He began to run after Theresa. He pulled her by the arm and headed to the nearby records room where they'd have more privacy.

"Stop it Fox" Theresa yelled. "Let go of me. Where are you taking me?" Theresa continued to yell while trying to rid herself of Fox's hold upon her.

"Somewhere where we can have some more privacy" Fox said, tilting towards the records room. _This way no one will hear or interrupt us and I can stop her from running off._

"Privacy for what?" Theresa asked worriedly.

"Were going to have a nice long chat" Fox said, as they entered the room.

In the center of the room was a circular white table with four chairs around it. Fox pulled out two of the chairs and made them face each other. He sat down in one and pulled Theresa down and made her sit in the one across from him.

"What is there to talk about Fox?" Theresa spat. "I thought I made everything clear to you. I don't want to have anything to do with your plan to make Whitney jealous."

"This has nothing to do with Whitney" Fox said frustratingly. "It's all about us."

"I think you mean us and your plan to get Whitney's attention" Theresa said coldly.

"No Theresa" Fox said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Us. You and Me. Me and You. My feelings for you. Your feelings for me"

"Please Fox. I don't want to hear you say you love me ever again. I know it's not true!" Theresa said with a bitter laugh.

"Look at me Theresa."

"What?!" Theresa asked confusedly. "Why?! I'm' already looking at you Fox"

"I want you to really look at me Theresa. I want you to look deep into my eyes."

"Fine" Theresa said exasperatedly. Theresa moved her eyes up to his. Their gazes locking. Theresa didn't understand what was happening. _I hate him so much. But why do I love him? I know he's just playing around with me, but why is it that every time I look into his eyes I see something more? I see that when he looks at me, he looks at me with such caring eyes. Such kind, gentile and loving eyes. Sometimes I think that he doesn't even give a damn about me. But when I look deep into his eyes, I can see everything he feels. I can tell when he's happy, sad, angry, hurting and in pain, just by looking into his eyes. Right now, I can see that he's hurting, angry, confused. I'm just so confused too. That's not all see in his eyes. I also see that he cares about me and... and he loves me. _

"I'm glad to see that you're finally able to look me in the eyes Theresa" Fox said, bringing Theresa out of her thoughts.

"Fox..." Theresa softly began, but was interrupted.

"Theresa, please. I need to talk to you. I need to tell you how I feel" Fox said.

"Go on Fox" Theresa said softly. "I'll try not to interrupt you"

"C'mon Theresa, please, just let me..." Fox began to say, before letting what Theresa had said sink in. "Wait...Did you just tell me to continue and that you'd try not to interrupt me?" Fox asked, surprised that Theresa would not argue with him.

She gave him a small smile and simply nodded her head 'yes'.

"Where should I begin?" Fox mumbled to himself.

To his surprise Theresa took his hands within her own and gently caressed them. "How about with the way you feel" She said softly, while still looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Theresa." He began. "I've always loved you."

"That's what I don't understand Fox." Theresa said softly. "What do you mean by that? I thought you loved Whitney."

"That's the thing Theresa." Fox said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I never loved Whitney. I've always loved you."

"Fox I..." Theresa began, only to be stopped.

"Theresa please, let me finish." Fox said "I loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You look so beautiful when you're sleeping." He continued, thinking back to the night they met. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. I've never seen a better mother than you."

"But what about Whitney?"

"I never thought you'd get over Ethan. I didn't want to pursue anything meaningful and intense with you; and then have you leave me for Ethan. I loved you, but I just didn't want to get hurt."

"Fox, I'm sorry." Theresa said sincerely. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I would never intentionally hurt you." Theresa continued with tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of hurting the only man she has ever truly loved.

Fox let go of Theresa's hands and held her face. He slowly wiped away her tears. He then planted a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I love you too Theresa. And I know that you would never do anything to purposely hurt me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you either."

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you Fox." Theresa said while taking Fox's hands from her face and bringing them to her lap and beginning to caress them yet again.

"Theresa don't..." Fox began. "Please, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry for causing you all the pain that I did. But you have to believe me when I say that I never used you. The time that we spent together was the best time of my life. It was the only time that I ever felt truly loved. And the night that we made love was the best night of my life."

"It was the best night of my life too Fox. You were the first man who truly fulfilled me Fox." Theresa shyly admitted. The truth was that Ethan had never fulfilled her. So far Fox was the only man who did. "I don't think that anyone else ever really cared about me. I had never experienced love the way I did with you."

Fox was taken aback by Theresa's words. He couldn't believe that Ethan had never cared enough to allow Theresa to feel pleasure when he must have. He took everything away from her. Her innocence, her virginity, and he couldn't even give her anything in return. It was despicable. Ethan had always called him a playboy who never cared for anyone but himself. The truth was that Ethan never gave a damn about anyone else. Not even Theresa, the woman he claims to love. "Theresa I..."

"Fox please. I know what you are about to say, and I don't want to hear how sorry you are. It's not your fault. I should actually be thanking you. You let me know what it felt like to be fulfilled, and I love you for it. I will always be connected to you because of it. I love you so much Fox. "Theresa said while looking deep into Fox's eyes.

"I love you Theresa. I've always loved you. I just thought that you'd never feel the same way. I thought that you'd always love Ethan. When you told me that you had been unfaithful to me, it crushed my heart. I had begun to hope that maybe you and I could actually be together." Fox got up and began to pace the floor. Just the thought of Theresa sleeping with anyone else (especially Ethan) made his blood boil. "Then you confessed everything. I found out that the man who you had been unfaithful to me with was Ethan. That's why I was so mad at you Theresa. It hurt so much to know that my worst fears were true, and that you chose Ethan over me."

Theresa could see the pain that Fox had gone through, and it broke her heart to know that she was the one who caused it. She got up and walked over to Fox. "I'm sorry Fox." she said while wrapping her arms around him.

"I know you are." Fox said. His anger quickly faded and he became calm. He wrapped his arms around Theresa's petit figure and placed his chin on her head. He inhaled the citrus scent of her hair and she giggled slightly. Fox adored Theresa's laugh. He loved the way it felt to have Theresa in his arms. It was as though their bodies fit together perfectly.

Theresa was savoring the moment as well. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She loved the way it felt to have Fox hold her. It just felt so right. It was as though their bodies were made for each other. Theresa moaned slightly as she felt Fox's hands roam her back.

Fox heard Theresa's moan and was immediately aroused. He continued to caress her body.

Theresa could hear Fox's heartbeat quicken. She wondered why and then she remembered how much Fox loved to hear her moan in bed. She decided that she'd play around with him a bit and moaned his name a little louder while moving her hands to his chest.

"Mmmm...Fox" he heard Theresa moan. This turned him on even more. All of a sudden Fox felt Theresa bring her small hands up to his chest and slowly push herself off of him. He looked down at her as she began to rub his chest slowly and bring her fingers up to the collar of his shirt. He couldn't help but notice her lick her lips as she undid the first button.

Theresa undid the first button of his shirt and licked her lips. She knew she was getting to him and she enjoyed it. She felt Fox's hands move from her lower back down slightly to rest upon her ass. Before she knew it Theresa was getting turned on too.

Fox moved his hands down to Theresa's ass and notice the expression on her face change. He inwardly smiled. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that Theresa wanted him as bad as he wanted her. He leaned down and kissed Theresa passionately.

Theresa returned the kiss with just as much passion. She gently parted Fox's lips with her tongue and began to mimic the actions of lovemaking.

Fox broke the kiss as he was out of air. He looked down at Theresa who was smiling at him seductively. "Someone wants it bad." Fox said slyly

"I know you do Fox." Theresa said seductively as she stroked the bulge in Fox's jeans.

Fox couldn't take it anymore. Theresa was driving him mad. He had never wanted any woman as much as he wanted her. He picked Theresa up and placed her on the round table. It wasn't the best place, but it would have to do.

Theresa was ready to make love to Fox when all of a sudden she remembered something. _Whitney._ How could she have forgotten? She needed to ask Fox how she fit into everything.

Fox was just about to join Theresa on the table when she got up.

"What's wrong Theresa?" Fox asked.

"Whitney." Theresa replied.

"What? What about Whitney?" Fox asked confusedly.

"How does she it into all of this?" Theresa said looking Fox in the eyes as he stood and she still sat on the table.

"I guess I forgot to tell you." Fox said exasperatedly. "It's quite simple actually. Like I said before, I thought you'd never get over Ethan and so I busied myself with Whitney so that I'd forget about you. I tried to make myself believe that it was her that I loved all along. I didn't want to face the fact that the only woman that I had ever loved didn't return my feelings. But now that I know you love me Theresa, I can't fight my feelings any longer. I love you. I just hope you aren't still mad at me or..."

Fox was stopped from continuing when Theresa pulled Fox by his collar and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips. It took him a while to realize what was going on before he responded. Theresa gently broke the kiss and they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I just didn't want you to go into too many details, Fox. It would have taken too long." Theresa said seductively.

"So I guess that means you're still up for that activity we were about to engage in a few moments ago." Fox said slyly before he kissed Theresa softly on the lips and moved down to her neck.

"You bet." Theresa softly moaned into his ear as she began to unbutton the rest of is shirt. When she was done she tossed it onto the floor.

Fox stopped feasting upon Theresa's neck. Instead he looked deeply into her eyes as slowly unzipped her dress. He took in every last bit of pleasure that was written across her face. He then got up onto the table and gently laid her down.

Theresa could feel the cold surface of the table on the parts of her back that were exposed. Fox moved on top of her and she began to take comfort in the fact that the table would soon be warm.

Fox couldn't help but notice how beautiful Theresa looked with her soft curls surrounding her face. Fox leaned down and kissed Theresa passionately, as she responded in the same way. He could feel Theresa's hands on his bare back. They slowly moved from his back to his belt. He could feel Theresa unbuckling it and sliding it off as she continued to kiss him. He then heard it land on the floor after she tossed it aside.

Theresa felt Fox break the kiss and move down to her neck. He began to feast upon it. She could feel him gently push her white dress of her shoulders and begin to kiss them.

"Oh Fox" Theresa moaned.

Fox looked up and could see how badly she wanted him. He didn't want to do anything but give her pleasure and she didn't want to do anything but give him pleasure.

They became so lost in the moment that they didn't realize that someone had entered the room.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Coming up Next: The parents of the twins are revealed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh Fox" Theresa moaned.

Fox looked up and could see the pleasure written all over her face. He didn't want to do anything but give her pleasure and she didn't want to so anything but give him pleasure.

All of a sudden the door opened and Dr Russell walked in.

Fox and Theresa were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice her.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Eve.

Fox and Theresa looked up and noticed that they weren't alone. Fox sighed and got off of Theresa. He began to put on his belt and shirt while Theresa zipped her dress back up and tried to make herself look presentable.

"I can't believe that you two would be doing this here of all places. Everyone has been looking for you for the past half hour, Theresa. I never would have imagined that you'd be in here with Fox and in the position you were in." Eve said still reeling in shock from what she had seen.

"Does that mean that the results are in Dr. Russell? Are the twins mine?" Theresa asked eagerly.

"Not quite Theresa; and I can't say. You see, results of one of the twins are in, but the second one is a bit more complicated. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to figure something out. That's also why I can't reveal the results of the tests with you. I need everyone involved in this whole ordeal to be present when I do."

"What do you mean by the second one being a bit more complicated? They aren't sick or anything, are they?"

"Theresa, honey, calm down. I'm sure that if they were sick Dr. Russell wouldn't hesitate to tell you. Just let her do what she needs to do. I'm sure she'll explain everything to you as soon as she can." Fox said placing his arms around Theresa and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Fox. He's absolutely right Theresa. I'll tell you everything as soon as I can. If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone while I do this."

"We understand Dr. Russell." Fox said as he took Theresa's hand with in his. "C'mon, let's go join everyone else."

Fox and Theresa left the room and began to walk hand in hand to the waiting room, where everyone else was. When they were about three meters away they stopped.

Fox could tell that Theresa was nervous and wanted to try and make her feel better, or just laugh.

"Hey" Fox said while softly taking Theresa's wrist and turning her around. "I know that this is really hard on you. I just want you to know that I'll be by your side no matters what."

Theresa looked up into Fox's eyes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him love her and be by her side. "I love you Fox." Theresa murmured before closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately.

Fox responded to the kiss just as passionately. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. It was amazing, just an hour ago Theresa was pushing Fox away, and now she was pulling him closer and closer to her. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love for him. "I love you too Theresa" Fox said

All of a sudden devilish smile spread across Fox's lips. "I just hope that we can find some time to pick up where we left off in the records room." Fox said while softly patting Theresa's ass.

Theresa began to laugh loudly and rested her head on Fox's chest. Fox knew that it would make her laugh, and he was proud of his accomplishments. He took his other hand and buried it within Theresa's hair, and began to massage her scalp.

Theresa began to calm down once Fox began to massage her scalp. "Mmmm" she softly moaned. She lifted her head from Fox's chest and looked up at him with a seductive smile on her face. "I'm absolutely certain that we will make the time to pick up where we left off" she seductively teased.

They began to kiss each other lustfully when they were interrupted.

"Oh my!" Pilar said. The shock was evident in her voice.

Fox and Theresa broke their kiss and directed their attention towards Pilar. They realized that she wasn't alone and that Ethan had also entered the hallway.

"What's going on here?" asked Ethan who was soon followed by Gwen, Chad and Whitney. "We were looking all over for you two. We heard you laughing from inside the waiting room."

Fox and Theresa looked at each other and knew that it would be best for them to stay quiet.

It didn't take too long for everyone to notice that Fox and Theresa looked as though they had a roll in the hay. Their hair was all messed up and their clothes were a bit wrinkled.

"Well, what's going on? Where were the two of you?" Ethan asked once again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think it's pretty obvious Ethan" Gwen said amusedly "Look at them. They're all messed up."

"Stop it." said Chad as he tried to break the tension and prevent a fight. "It doesn't matter where they were, or what they were doing. All that matters is that they're here now and that we can know who the parents of the twins are."

"That's right honey. If only we knew where my mom went off to." said Whitney.

"Actually she's in the records room." said Fox. "She kicked us out a few minutes ago and gave us a big lecture about..." and Fox trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

Everyone thought they knew what Fox was about to say; but they couldn't believe that they would do such a thing in the records room of a hospital. Ethan especially couldn't believe it.

"What did Dr. Russell give the two of you a lecture about?" Ethan asked.

Gwen shook her head. She couldn't believe that Ethan was either a moron and oblivious to the situation, or that he was jealous and still had feelings for Theresa after everything that happened.

Just as Fox was about to tell Ethan off, Dr. Russell approached the group.

"I see that you two were able to find your way back to the waiting room with out any detours." Dr. Russell said to Fox and Theresa; causing Fox to chuckle softly and Theresa to blush.

"May we know the results now Dr. Russell?" asked Theresa and Gwen in unison.

Dr. Russell took in a deep breath. She had been contemplating about what would be the best way to tell Ethan, Gwen and Theresa who the parents of the wins were. She decided that it would be best to tell them separately.

"Well, I have decided that it would be best to tell you separately. Theresa I would like you to go into my office and wait while I tell Ethan and Gwen the results." Dr. Russell said.

"I don't understand. Why can't you tell me while you tell them?" Theresa suspiciously asked.

"You'll see dear. Trust me. It's for the best." Dr. Russell reassured her.

"Alright Dr. Russell. Please try and hurry." Theresa said wearily.

Theresa turned around and began to walk to Dr. Russell's office.

"Theresa, wait up!" called Fox.

Theresa turned around to face him and gave him a weak smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Fox asked as he took hold of her hand.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't mind?" Theresa asked while hoping that he'd say no.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to come." Fox said while turning Theresa around and placing arm around her waist. "I want you to know that I will be here for you no matters what." Fox said as they began to walk to Dr. Russell's office.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Fox and Theresa entered Dr. Russell's office together and sat on the couch. Fox wrapped his arm around Theresa and took her left hand in his right. Theresa laid her head upon his chest. She felt a bit better knowing that Fox was by her side and that she wasn't completely alone. However, she was still very nervous and wondered why Dr. Russell insisted on telling her the results alone.

Fox held on to Theresa tightly. He was afraid. He could tell that Ethan still had feelings for Theresa. He wondered what would happen if the children were hers and Ethan's. He wanted Theresa to be happy. However, he couldn't stand the possibility of him loosing her to Ethan. A part of him wished that the children were not hers, because if they were, they would be Ethan's as well; and that would cause Ethan and Theresa to have a deep connection. However, a part of him wished that the children were Theresa's because he knew that she'd be devastated if they weren't. But the thing that he wished more than anything in the world was that somehow the children were his; but he knew that it was impossible. Fox tore himself away from his thoughts and looked at Theresa. She looked like an angel in his eyes. He couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have captured her heart.

"I love you." He said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you too Fox" Theresa said as she looked up at him and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm so nervous Fox. I wonder what Ethan and Gwen are finding out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone watched as Fox and Theresa walked to Dr. Russell's office.

"Can you please tell us what the results are Dr. Russell?" asked a very nervous Gwen.

"Yes Gwen. Dr. Cummings has lent me his office. We should discuss this there. I don't feel right announcing the results in front of everybody."

"Yeah. You're right. This shouldn't be discussed in front of everyone." said Ethan

Ethan, Gwen, and Dr. Russell walked to Dr. Cummings office together. As soon as they entered Dr. Russell motioned for them to sit down on the couch and she herself sat behind the desk.

"As you two know, this was a very complicated pregnancy." Dr. Russell began. "The twins that Theresa had carried were in two separate amniotic sacs. This meant that the children could have different parents."

"Yes, Dr. Russell. We know all this. Just tell us the results! Please." said Gwen.

"Well you two, there's good news and there's bad news; depending on how you look at it." Dr. Russell began. "The good news is that the two of you are the parents of a happy, healthy, little baby boy."

"Thank you god." Gwen cried ecstatically. "Ethan, we have a son!"

"This is absolutely wonderful news. Thank you god, for answering our prayers." Ethan happily cried.

After Ethan and Gwen had a few moments to absorb the good news they realized that they had some bad news that they were yet to hear.

"What's the bad news Dr. Russell?"

"The bad new is that the little girl that Theresa gave birth to isn't yours. She isn't either of yours. She's Theresa's child."

"How can this be?" Gwen asked confusedly.

"I thought that you said that if the child wasn't ours it would be my and Theresa's child? How can I not be her father?" Ethan asked.

"Well we all know Theresa's story about drugging you and then sleeping with you because she thought that she lost your and Gwen's embryo. My theory is that Theresa never lost your embryo and that she never got pregnant from sleeping with you." said Dr. Russell.

"But how else could Theresa have gotten pregnant with this other child?" Gwen asked.

"Theresa could have slept with her child's father after the implantation. It's even possible that she slept with him before the implantation. If this was the case I must have mistook her embryo for yours. That would also explain why I never noticed two fetus' until later on in Theresa's pregnancy."

"Who is the father of Theresa's child?" Ethan asked angrily. It made him furious to know that Theresa's child wasn't his, but was another mans.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that Ethan." Dr. Russell said calmly

"You shouldn't even be worried about who the father is Ethan." Gwen said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "I'm thankful that it's not you. I personally think that this is the best news that I could have gotten. Theresa's child isn't yours and we have a son together."

"It is wonderful news honey." Ethan said, trying to hide the sadness and disappointment that he was feeling.

"It is wonderful news, isn't it? Now there is absolutely nothing to keep you apart." Dr. Russell said while thinking about what would have happened if Theresa's little girl had been Ethan's.

"When do we get to take our son home?" Gwen asked excitedly.

"Well I just need you to take care of some paper work and we'll put your names on the birth certificate and everything will ready." Dr. Russell said with a smile on her face. "Do you know what you are going to name him?"

"Yes." said Ethan. "Gwen and I already had names picked out."

"We decided that if we had a son, we'd name him Samuel Jonathon Winthrop and that we'd call him Sam Junior." Gwen said happily.

"It's such a lovely name. I'll leave the paperwork with you, since Ethan is a lawyer I'm sure he'll know how to fill it out. I have to go and tell Theresa the results." Dr. Russell said while handing Ethan the paperwork and leaving the office."

Once she left Gwen turned to Ethan and said something she thought she'd never say. "Ethan honey, I've thought about this long and hard, and I've decided that I want to give little Ethan back to Theresa. Despite everything she has done, she gave me the one thing that no one else could. She gave me a son that is your son too. For that I will always be thankful."

"I knew that you'd make the right decision Gwen. That's one of the reasons that I love you so much." Ethan said before softly kissing his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Theresa. You'll know soon enough." Fox said to her.

Theresa turned her head up to look at Fox. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much." Theresa said while looking deep into his eyes and then snuggling in closer to him.

"I love you too." Fox before kissing the top of Theresa's head.

Roughly half an hour had passed and Theresa was becoming more and more anxious with every minute.

"Is she ever going to come and tell me what the results are?" Theresa said in frustration.

"I'm sure Dr. Russell's..." Fox was interrupted when the doctor entered the room.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently Theresa." Dr. Russell said.

"Well Dr. Russell, what are the results?" Theresa asked anxiously.

Dr. Russell looked over at Fox before replying to Theresa. "Well, I think that we should discuss the results alone."

Fox could tell that for some reason Dr. Russell didn't want him to know what the results were yet and he wondered why. Never the less, he was still willing to provide Theresa and Dr. Russell with the privacy they needed. "I'll see you in a while Resa. I'll be just outside if you need me" Fox said before giving Theresa's hand a light squeeze and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be here for you no matters what." Fox said before leaving the office.

"Thank you Fox. I love you." Theresa responded.

Fox gave her a weak smile before exiting the room.

He couldn't help but wonder if Theresa would feel the same way about him after she knew the results. He wondered what would happen if the children were hers and Ethan's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa eyed Dr. Russell suspiciously. "Why did you not want Fox to know the results?" she asked.

"Because I felt that you should be the one to tell him and not me. I'm not sure how he will react." Dr. Russell said.

"You're not sure how he'll react to what?" Theresa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure how he'll react to the results and so I just didn't want to be the one to tell him."

Theresa remembered the reason why she was here. "What are the results Dr. Russell?" Theresa asked nervously. "Are these children mine?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Fox wondered who the parents of the twins were he saw Ethan and Gwen a few miles away and realized that he could just ask them.

As he approached them he let out a small cough to make them aware of his presence.

"Hi Fox." Gwen said while beaming with happiness.

"Hey" Fox said. He could tell that Gwen was ecstatic but that Ethan wasn't too happy to see him.

"What do you want Fox?" Ethan asked. He was still angry about what had happened earlier in the hallway.

"To be absolutely honest, I just wanted to know what the results are. Who are the parents of the twins?" Fox said, not wanting to make small talk.

"You mean Theresa still doesn't know?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Well, she's finding out now." Fox responded.

"Why aren't you in there with her?" Gwen asked.

"Because he doesn't care about her" Ethan muttered to himself, although Fox and Gwen could hear.

"Actually Ethan, I do care about her. Dr. Russell told me that she'd prefer to share the results with Theresa alone." Fox said coolly. "So can you two tell me what the results were?"

It didn't take a genius to realize why Dr. Russell didn't want Fox to hear the results from her. She wasn't sure if Theresa would want Fox to know and so she wanted Theresa to share the results with him, if she chose to. Both Ethan and Gwen were now aware of this.

"Fox, I think it would be best if you waited for Theresa to share the results with you." Gwen said sincerely.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of them, he decided it would be best to head back to the office where Theresa was. "Alright. I'm going to head back." Fox said before turning around and heading back to the office.

Once he reached there he couldn't help but wonder what Theresa was hearing from Dr. Russell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Theresa, I have some good news and some bad news regarding the twins." Dr. Russell said.

"Please Dr. Russell; just tell me what the results are." Theresa pleaded.

"The boy that you gave birth to is not biologically yours, Theresa. He is Ethan and Gwen's biological son. They have actually decided to name him Samuel Jonathan Winthrop, and call him Sam Junior for short." Eve told Theresa.

A few tears began to flow down Theresa's cheek and Dr. Russell noticed. "Honey, you have done such a wonderful thing. You've given Ethan and Gwen a child. You've allowed Gwen the chance to be a mother. You should be proud of yourself." Eve told her.

"I know Dr. Russell. It's just that I have developed such a strong bond with him, and it hurts to know that I won't be able to raise him." Theresa sobbed.

"I know honey, but like I said before there is some good news. The little girl you gave birth to is yours." Eve reported, knowing that it would cheer Thesesa up.

"Are you serious Dr. Russell? She's my baby? My baby with Ethan?" Theresa asked, wanting to believe that she hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes Theresa she's yours. However she isn't Ethan's." Dr. Russell said, knowing that Theresa would be shocked.

"Wait a minute." Theresa said, not believing what she had just heard. "She isn't Ethan's child?"

Dr. Russell shook her head no.

"Dear lord. Then who's her father?" Theresa asked in complete confusion.

"That's why I went to the record's room Theresa. I knew that you would want to know and since no one could find you, I decided to make the best use of my time and find out who the father was."

"Were you able to find out? I have no idea who it could be. The only person that I slept with after the implant was Ethan." Theresa spoke.

"The twins you carried were in two separate amniotic sacs. This meant that the children could have different parents." Dr. Russell began to explain.

"I know that Dr. Russell but how could this baby not be Ethan's daughter?" Theresa asked confusedly.

"My first instinct was that you slept with your child's father after the implantation. That's why I thought Ethan was the father. It was the only thing that made sense at the time." Dr. Russell continued to explain. "The tests concluded that Ethan wasn't the father of your baby. However, after I matched your baby's DNA to the records in the hospital database, I realized that you must have already been pregnant before the implantation of Ethan and Gwen's embryo's. I wasn't aware of the fact that you were already pregnant, and so I must have mistook your embryo for theirs. That would also explain why I never noticed two fetuses until later on in Theresa's pregnancy. Ethan and Gwen's embryo wouldn't have been as developed as yours was. It just hadn't occurred to me..." Dr. Russell trailed off after noticing that Theresa had spaced out.

"Theresa." Dr. Russell said sternly, bringing her out of her trance. "Did you hear me?"

"Um, yes Dr. Russell. You said that I was already pregnant when I had Ethan and Gwen's embryo implanted in me, right?" Theresa asked, while still in shock from what she had learned.

"Yes Theresa." Eve replied. "Do you remember who you slept with Theresa?" Dr. Russell asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to shock her more by telling her.

Theresa looked at the floor. "Fox." she said in almost a whisper. "Fox is the father of my child. Isn't he Dr. Russell?" Theresa asked before taking her gaze away from the floor and looking up at Dr. Russell.

"Yes Theresa." Eve said quietly. "Fox is the father of your child."


End file.
